Small articles such as cameras, binoculars, portable radios, and some scientific instruments are equipped with small lifting lugs to which neck straps are attached for carrying the article about the neck. It is tiresome to carry these articles about the neck for long periods of time; particularly if they are heavy. To alleviate this problem, carrying harnesses have been marketed to replace the simple neck strap. (See e.g. Brewer U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,403, Article Carrying Strap; and Kuban U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,347, Harness for Supporting Binoculars and the like.
Since the spring actuated J-hooks of the harnesses are too large to connect to the camera or other article carrying lugs, an intermediate connector such as a split ring (see FIG. 4 of Brewer U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,403) was provided which was small enough in cross section to fit through the carrying lug.
Use of split rings posed two problems. First, most split rings are made of tempered steel wire and cameras have a fine metallic or painted finish. The metal used for the camera body is frequently brass or aluminum which is much softer than steel as is the paint. Due to the placement of strap lugs on the sides of many cameras, the split ring often marred the surface of the camera. Further, split rings are free to rotate in the lug and the sharp ends of the metal provide a further hazard to the finish of the camera or binoculars by scratching.
When using split rings, it is also possible for the hardware on the carrying harness to rub against the finish of the camera or binoculars and marr or scratch the fine surface.
The second problem in using split rings with expensive and often relatively heavy articles such as cameras, binoculars and radios is the fact that the carrying lugs on such articles are so small that a very light gauge split ring must be used which in some cases is insufficiently strong to carry the article under stress conditions. The split ring, which is merely a coil of wire with a crimp in it, separates under stress conditions and the article is free to slip out of the gap in the split ring.
A further problem with split rings is the fact that due to their circular shape, it is difficult to attach any protective material to them or connect any shield or cover which will separate one end of the ring from the other so that one end of the ring can be separated from the other end of the ring.